Por que te quiero
by Dayan
Summary: Hermione,quiere olvidar a Harry con Viktor pero lo es imposible¿Viktor la engaña?que hará Harry?Ledd pesima en sumary primer finc Harry Potter


Capitulo 1:Te Quiero...  
Por:Dayan

Hola!este es mi primer finc de Harry Potter,espero su comprensivilidad,pero también acepto sus criticas,no soy perfecta escribiendo finc,nunca antes había leido fincs de Harry Potter es más hasta hace unos meses nnca vi una pelicula de Harry Potter gracias a una amiga he visto todas..si soy un bicho raro...xD bueno me callo ya

ACLARACIONES:

(---Cambio de Escena---)

_Letras cursivas:Pensamientos _

**Letras en negritas: Canciones y Flash Back **

n/a: Estoy cabreada,por que leido,que en el 7 libro Harry...Haryy va a morir si quieren la pgina dejadmelo es vuestros reviews

* * *

-Cómo me puedes decir que tan solo bailastes?

-Escucháme

-No,no te quiero escuchar,vi como esa arpía de Cho Chang te besó

-Vamos Hermion,ella vino y me besó,además no está enamorado de mí..sino de alguien más

-Cómo puedes ser tan cínico,Viktor Krum?y pensar que cuando te conocí pensé que eras diferente a los demás

-Soy diferente

-Así?y quien lo dice,por que yo solo veo lo que quieres parecer,un chico frío y reservado que solo piensa en si mismo-Gritaba furiosa la castaña

-Y en ti...-susurraba el muchacho

-Perdón?-preguntó incredula la chica

-Que también pienso en tí

La chica no pudo reaccionar,él la estaba abrazando..menudo espectáculo estaba dando en medio de un partido de Quiddich( o komo se eskriba),Alguien de la misma casa de la chica estaba observando adolorido por dentro,ahora si que la había perdido,Harry Potter había desistido,había perdido a lo más importante que tenía a Hermione Granger,poco a poco los chicos se fueron separando de su abrazo,y todas las miradas se dirgian al partido otra vez

-Hermione

-Dime

-Te quiero

-Viktor yo...yo también te quiero

-Quieres ser mi...mi novia?

-Que?-Decía sorprendida la castaña

-Lo que oistes-Decía sonriente el chico

-Yo..yo esque no se que decir...

-No te pido que me lo digas ahora,tampoco te fuerzo a corresponderme

-Dame tiempo vale?

-Esta bien Hermi

-Mira ahí está Harry-Decía la chica apuntando a un chico sobre una escoba voladora,intentando ganar el partido-es el mejor..y tu también,por que no estás jugando?

-Por que quiero estar aqui,contigo abrazandote-Dijo mientras abrazaba a la castaña,quien creía estar en una nube flotando

Todos estaban cenando,en la cara de Harry se podía apreciar la felicidad,había ganado,pero aún le faltaba algo,sus ojos lo demostraban,estaba vacíos.

-Harry que te pasa te noto algo distintoPreguntaba la castaña que estaba sentada a su lado,la única capaz de conocer a Harry James Potter

-Es verdad te noto algo distinto,como dice Hermion-Decía Ron-Te ocurre algo¿Es por esa chica de Revenclaw¿Cho?

_Cho...maldita...como te vuelvas a hacercar a Harry...pero que me pasa?se supone que yo quiero a Viktor?no..yo amo a Harry,Viktor es una tapadera,pa olvidar a Harry...Pero voy a hacerlo...voy a estar con Viktor para olvidarlo...si eso haré-_Esos eran los pensamientos de la castaña,quien sentía su corazón encojerse,al tener que utilizar a Viktor..hasta ella misma se asombraba..la inteligente Hermione Granger...no sabe que hacer

-No me ocurre nada,y mucho menos por Cho,ya sabeís que me mintió-Decía Harry irritado

-Hola Hermi-Decía una voz a sus espaldas

-Hola Viktor,por que no te sientas?

-Hola Viktor,Por que mejor no te vas?-Preguntó fastidiado Harry

La castaña se sorprendió mucho por la respuesta de su amigo,ayer Harry le confesó a Hermione que le caía bien Viktor ahora por que decía eso?la castaña le dió un codazo en todo el estómago que dejó a Harry sin aire...Cuando Hermione se enfadaba era más peligrosa que Voldemort y sus mortífagos juntos...

-Ignoraré tus palabras..le haré caso a Hermi-Decía Viktor sentandose al lado de la castaña

-Hola Viktor,me encantó tu partido hace dos días-Exclamaba Ron

-Gracias..-Dijo Viktor-Hermi princesa..mañana es Sábado,que vas a hacer?-Dijo agarrando su mano y acariciando la mano de esta con su pulgar

_Princesa?desde cuando Hermione dejaban que la llamaran asi?cada vez me asombra más,solo falta que le diga que tiene el día libre..-Pensaba Harry _

-Mmmm,pues no sé Viktor,seguramente me quedaré aquí estudiando

-Vamos Hermi por favor,no tienes examen hasta dentro de tres semanas...por favor...

_Como diga que sí me da algo...ella nunca aceptó ir conmigo..siempre estaba estudiando...por favor Hermione dile que no...te lo pido-_pensaba el oji-verde,su mente no estaba tranquila

-Mmm esta bien Viktor,Mañana a las 4 en donde siempre?

_-Que?que ya han ido más veces...conmigo solo aceptaba una vez al mes no más.. _

-Ok..princesa..mejor será que te vallas a acostar es muy tarde

-Si tienes razón

La castaña salió de la sala con algunos más,mientras se dirgía a su habitación,entró en la habitación,la cual compartía con 7 chicas más de su casa,se metió en la ducha,se puso su pijama y fue cayendo poco a poco en los brazos de Morfeo,se levantó se duchó,alisó su pelo con una posión alisadora,aunque por muchos intentos habían algunos rizos,que le quedaban perfectos,se puso unos vaqueros,y una camisa de cuello negra,que se adaptaba a sus curvas...pensó en maquillarse pero no sabía,se dirgió a desayunar

-Buenos días Harry...Buenos días Ron

Los dos chicos voltearon y se quedaron sorprendidos...estaba esplendida..pero en la mirada del moreno,se podía apreciar el rencor,ese día Hermione..Su Hermione iba a estar con Viktor Krum

-Bueno chicos,desayuno rápido y me voy a la biblioteca,esta tarde estaré ocupada asi que terminaré ahora los deberes

-Pues vete..Ron y yo no lo vamos a notar...ultimamente te la pasas más con ese que con nosotros

-No se que te pasa Harry-Dijo la chica levantandose-Adios Ron

-No crees que te pasastes?

-No

-o.O?

(---En la biblioteca---)

Hermione estaba sentada en una mesa,al rededor de varios libros,aunque no estaba estudiando...estaba llorando...miles de lágrimas caían encima del pergamino que la chica tenía en la mesa

-Ey sangre sucia estás llorando?

-Draco..-Logró articular la chica

-Que te pasa?Estás llorando por Potter?-El chico se reía malvadamente(xD ya saben como en las pelikulas xD)

-Mira Malfoy-Decía la chica mirandolo directamente a los ojos,el chico se sorprendio,además de lágrimas en sus ojos se podía ver claramente el odio el rencor y sobre todo el dolor

-Nunca pensé ver a una sangre sucia como tú llorando

-Draco Malfoy...eres un maldito-Gritaba la chica-Te odio-Lo apuntó con su varita,lo hizo levitar por toda la biblioteca,ante miles de miradas,y derrepente,lo soltó y cayó en una estantería llena de libros

-Malfoy..fuera de la biblioteca-Dijo la bibliotecaria

para Hermione,no fue muy bueno...se peleó con Harry,en la biblioteca con Draco..y no había visto a Krum para decile que no iba a ir con él que se iba a quedar,se dirigó al algo y ahí lo vió

-Viktor...

-Hermione¿pasa algo¿y esa carita princesa?

-No voy a ir contigo..lo siento

-Por que?

-No quiero y punto-Dijo la chica corriendo,se metió en su habitación unas horas,todas sus amigas habían salido,el colegio se encontraba vacío o eso creía,se dirigió a la sala común...pero ahí lo vió a él,al chico de sus sueños,aquel oji-verde que no la dejaba pensar con claridad

-Hermione...creí que estabas con Viktor

-Al final no fui..no tenía ganas..discutí con Malfoy,lo deje caer sobre una estantería llena de libros...y esta mañana...contigo...

-Yo...lamento lo de esta mañana..todavía no me he acostumbrado

-A que?-Preguntó la chica rezando hasta al mismo demonio para que Harry dijera lo que ella quería escuchar..un te amo..o con un ''te quiero''le bastaba

-Esque verás Hermione..antes estabas todo el día conmigo y con Ron...y ahora solo te vemos en las comidas...siempre estas muy ocupada con tu **novio**-Dijo el moreno,recalcando la palabra novio

-No es mi novio,es un buen amigo solo,pero tienes razón,pasaré más tiempo contigo y con Ron

-Gracias-dijo Harry en susurro

-Por que?

-Por pasar más tiempo conmigo-Decía mientras la abrazaba,y la chica mientras tanto correpondía a ese abrazo,pero también pensaba en Harry,en lo mucho que lo quería,en todo lo que había hecho por ella,eran las 12 de la noche y los alumnos ya estaban todos durmiendo,pero en la sala todavía se encontraban ellos dos abrazados,hasta que poco a poco morfeo se fue adueñando de Hermione,Harry la cargó hasta su habitación,ante las miradas atónitas de las chicas con las que compartía habitación,lentamente la dejó en su cama mientras depositaba un beso en su frente

-Buenas noches Hermione..Te quiero...

* * *

Este es mi primer finc de Harry Potter xD nom salió como yo pensaba...soy mala escribiendo estas cosas,asi que acepto todas sus criticas 


End file.
